Sugary adventures 2: finding new talent and friends
by DisneyFanatic123
Summary: Now they are in Chicago. This is number 2 in the Sugary adventures series. I do not own Wreck it Ralph or Shake it Up! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is about a six months after the first Sugary Adventures. R&R**

Chapter 1: Hospital

Vanellope's POV

I woke up on the ground. We are almost where want to be at this point, Chicago. We were thinking of getting more supplies there and keep moving. We were luckily just about to cross the city line to Chicago. We all woke up and started moving again. It took us six months to get here, but we finally did. I hoped nothing would go wrong. To bad something did go wrong. When we got to downtown Chicago, Rancis started not to look so good. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just need a little break," he replied. I knew there was something up, but instead of hounding on it, I decided to give him his desire. We waited there for a couple hours, but Rancis still didn't feel better. One more hour later he said he was ready, but that wasn't the case. Right when he got up he fell back down, now unconscious. I quickly picked up my phone and called for an ambulance. The ambulance came very quickly. They picked Rancis off the ground, put him on the stretcher and put him in the truck. The truck went and we followed.

We were waiting for the doctor to come. He finally came and said, "Who is here for… Rancis." We all stood up. I slowly walked up to him and looked at him. "Your friend is going to be fine," he said much to our relief. The next thing he said made our once happy mood disappear. "Now I will just need a signature from a legal guardian," he told us. We all stood in shock. I took one more step forward.

"We don't have a legal guardian," I spoke.

"Then I can't help you anymore, any more poison problems you have to take care of yourself," he said and then walked away.

"No!" I screamed and grabbed his leg, "You have to help us, and we need him! We'll do anything!"

"Anything," he said.

"Anything," I cried.

"Well, if you are willing to pay for it, I guess I could adopt you," he responded.

"Wait," I stated, "Is there anyone else that could adopt three of us."

"Why?" he questioned me.

"Cause we're all in love with each other. You know, the boys and the girls," I told him.

"I guess we could ask our downstairs neighbor for help," he replied.

"Thanks," I said.

"Would you like to see him?" he asked me. I silently nodded and followed him in. There was Rancis, lying down in bed. I really wanted to cry at the sight, but then he woke up.

"V," he weakly said.

"Rancis," I squeaked. I walked to his side. He looked confused.

"Hey V, it's alright. I'm fine," he quietly replied to the way I looked at him. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"I know," I cried. Once we pulled apart, the doctor picked up Rancis and walked out to get us adopted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Happy Mother's Day! I know your kids don't say this much, but moms, you are awesome! This chapter goes out to all the mothers out there. R&R**

Chapter 2: meeting the gang… sort of

Cece's POV

I was just watching TV when the doorbell rings. I opened the door to see it was Rocky's father. "Oh hey, Mr. Blue. What's up?" I asked.

"Are you doing anything?" he asked me.

"No, I'm not doing anything," I said.

"Good, I need your help. You see, I have got me into quite a pickle," he replied.

"What do you need help with, Mr. Blue?" I asked.

"I need you and Rocky to babysit a few kids for a while," he replied to my question.

"What's in it for us?" I asked.

"I'll give you sixty dollars an hour, which is about ten dollars an hour each child," he replied.

"I'm in!" I exclaimed.

"Good, you bring down Rocky and I'll bring down the little angels," he said then walked out the door.

"Rocky! Your dad wants you to come down here!" I yelled. I took her a while to get down here.

"Hey, hey, hey," she said as she walk in through the fire escape, "What does my dad need?"

"He wants us to babysit a few kids he just adopted," I replied.

"He adopted more kids?" she asked, quizzically.

"Apparently," I said in a quizzically fashion. We stopped talking and waited for Mr. Blue to come back.

Vanellope's POV

We were in the car, waiting for our new dad to come and introduce us to the family. He finally came. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied. He took Rancis, who was on my lap, ushered us out of the car, closed the car door, and walked in, us following. We got to the elevator and he pushed a button. Up we go.

Cece's POV

We were waiting for a long while for Rocky's dad. He finally came. He had a young boy with blond hair in his arms and five other colorful children around his legs. "Cece, Rocky, these are Vanellope, Gloyd, Jubalina, Swizzle, Minty, and Rancis," he told us. The others were really shy at first, but then Vanellope took a step forward and held out her hand, which we both took.

"Hi, sweetie," I said and ruffled her hair, which she started crying and ran out of the room. "What did I do?" I questioned.

"Sorry about that, they're just going through a hard time," he stated.

"Boy I'll say," Gloyd said sarcastically.

"I'll get her," Rocky said and then fled in the direction Vanellope went.

"Cece, you take care of the other's until she comes back. I have a busy day today," Mr. Blue said.

"You can count on me!" I exclaimed. I looked over to the other kids. I walked up to them and, "Okay, we're going to see if your little friend is okay then we can start having fun." They all nodded. Wow! Sixty dollars an hour and all I have to do is take care of six little angels for a while with my best friend. This is the second best job I've ever had!

Rocky's POV

I ran through the corridor to check on Vanellope. I finally spotted her on the windowsill, looking out the window. "Hey," I say to catch her attention.

"What?" she said very angrily.

"I'm just checking if you're alright," I responded. She looked at me and I could see that she was hurting a lot. Her tear streaked cheek and watery eyes were all I needed to know that what Cece did really hurt her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about the outburst earlier. It's just that… Rancis used to do that to my hair. He's the love of my life and… he's been sick for a very long time," she responded. I felt so bad for her. I tried to comfort her by holding her very close, but that only made her cry more.

"It's okay, let it out," I said and patted her back, "We will take good care of him."

"R-really," she stuttered.

"Really," I replied. She hugged me and said, "Thank you." I thought of ways to make her happy and then say, "Hey, you know what will turn that frown upside down."

"What?" she asked me, starting to be more cheerful.

"Pizza and a movie!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, I've never had pizza before," she said.

"You never had pizza before?" I questioned. She shook her head in response. "Well, you're in for a treat," I said and walked off, her following.

Cece's POV

We were waiting for Rocky and Vanellope to come back, which they finally did. "Hey, I think I got her to calm down," she said.

"Great! What are we doing?" I asked.

"We are going out for pizza and a movie, you are going to stay here with Rancis," she said, starting to usher the kids out of the door.

"What? Why can't Rancis go?" I questioned in a complaining way.

"Because he is very sick. You need to get him whatever he needs and wants," she replied. I started to pout.

"Don't worry," Vanellope, stated, "If I know Rancis, it's never going to be something big. Later!" They walked out of the door. I can't believe they are going out without me. I ran to the phone to call someone. I dialed a number and the phone started to ring. "Hello?" the voice on the other line said. "Hey Logan, it's me. Listen, I know that we have our differences, but I need your help," I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R**

Chapter 3: Pizza and a Movie

Vanellope's POV

We went to Crusty's for pizza. I was definitely feeling better about Rancis being sick. We sat at a table and waited for the waiter to come. He was a spunky looking guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a uni brow and had on what I hoped was his work apron. "Hey Rocky, who are your friends here?" he asked, pointing strait at me.

"Hey Duce, these are my apparently new sisters and Cece's new brothers. Their names are Vanellope, Gloyd, Swizzle, Jubalina, and Minty. Guys this is Duce," Rocky introduced us. We all shook hands with him, Gloyd having a joy buzzer on his hand.

"Can't stay away from the classics," he said sheepishly. Rocky looked confused.

"He's a prankster, if he finds a chance to prank you, he will do it," I explain, which made her get it.

"Any who, these guys haven't had a pizza before," Rocky explained.

"You never had a pizza?" Duce asked. We all nodded.

"Yep, so we will take a medium cheesy EXPLOSION pizza," she ordered, emphasizing the word 'explosion'.

"Okay, coming right up," he said as he wrote our order down, "Anything to drink?"

"Yes, we will all have medium sodas," Rocky replied.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks," he said and walked off. We waited a little while for our drinks, and then Duce came with six empty cups. We looked at Rocky, confused.

"We get our own sodas. The soda dispenser is right there," she explains to us, pointing to the soda dispenser. We walked toward it, picked our favorite soda, and then walked back to the table. We waited for our pizza and Rocky decided to ask us some questions. "So, what do you guys like to do?" she asked.

"Well, we like to race," I replied.

"Please say that means running races," she said hopefully.

"Honestly we do all sorts of racing, but our favorite is cart racing," I say, making Rocky pale.

"But, you guys are just little kids," she said, a little shakily.

"Yes, and we're just riding little go-carts," Swizzle replies. That made Rocky sighs in relief. Just then, our pizza came. The smell of cheese and bread filled our noses. We all took a piece and took a slow bite. This was by far the best thing I've ever tasted. The spicy cheese mixed with a bit of garlic bread. My sences went wild. I've never felt this alive, other than when I'm with Rancis. We finished our pizza and our drinks, paid for them then went to the movies.

We got to the movie theater and now we are picking a movie. "How about the terminators…" Rocky said, but was interrupted by me screaming, "NO!"

"What was that all about?" Rocky asked.

"Vanellope has a huge fear of the terminator movies," Minty responded.

"Oh, then what about 'Oz the Great and Powerful'," I suggested. I shot up from my sudden state of fear and vigorously nodded my head. "Okay, lets go!" Rocky exclaimed. We all went to the ticket counter. "One adult ticket and five children tickets for 'Oz the Great and Powerful' please," Rocky ordered our tickets. The ticket person gave us our tickets and told us which theater our movie is showing. We went to the theater it was showing and sat down next to a blond girl with very glittery clothing.

"Rocky, what are you doing here. The terminator movie is next door," the girl spoke.

"Oh Tinka, I'm taking care of some kids and one is scared of the terminator movies, and the only reason we're here is to take her mind off of her sick boyfriend," she responded. Tinka understood and left them alone. We watched the movie, which was very good, and then walked out of the theater, and go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Here you go! R&R**

Chapter 4: a serious surprise

Vanellope's POV

We got home to see Cece wasn't there and a guy with long, flowing brown hair and brown eyes was. Rocky looked at him shocked. "Logan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can you guess?" he replied with another question.

"Cece couldn't commit to taking care of Rancis, so she called you to take care of him while she goes shopping with the sixty bucks an hour she doesn't deserve," she guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding," he replied, "And he's lucky I came when I did. I knew she was going to leave right after she called, so I rushed over here. He wasn't looking so hot when I came over. I think he was dehydrated," he replied.

"I can't believe her," Rocky said, angrily.

"I know. He was almost about to die when I came. I practically saved him for just being here," Logan said. I almost began to cry.

"Where is he?" I weakly asked.

"Oh! He's right over there. I put on a movie for him and he was out like a light," he replied. I walked over to my sleeping boyfriend. He was very pale. I tried to wake him up. Once he did, his eyes, once full of life, were now cold and dead, that was until he saw me. Then they lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hey V," he weakly said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel fine, but I am a little thirsty," he said. I nodded my head and went into the kitchen. I got him some water when I heard the door open. I walked back into the front room to hear the heated conversation and to give Rancis his water.

"Cece, where were you?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky, how long have you been here?" Cece replied with another question.

"Long enough to know that you left a poisoned person unsupervised," she said.

"He was poisoned?" Cece asked.

"Yes and I told you to stay here and help him out, he almost died, Cece," Rocky said, clearly angry. I got over to Rancis and gave him his water.

"Thanks V," he whispered to me.

"I can't believe you. When someone really needed you, you leave them to fend for themselves," Rocky hissed.

"I'm sorry…" Cece started to say.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to the two kids you let down," Rocky spat. Cece looked at us and then back at Rocky.

"I don't think I have anything to say to them," she said, which broke my heart. She didn't even care enough to right her wrongs.

"You don't even care enough to right your wrongs," she half-heartedly said.

"No, I actually don't," Cece, replied, "I only took this job to get some extra money."

"You work on a TV show, why would you need extra money?" Rocky asked half-heartedly.

"I need the money to get me a new phone much quicker. My old one broke," she replied.

"Well, your not getting your money when my dad is told what you've done," Rocky spat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some children I need to take care of," she said, then picked up Rancis and walked out to the fire escape, the rest of us in tow.

"Hold up Rocky!" Logan exclaimed up to Rocky. We all stopped and waited for Logan.

"Look Logan, I don't need an 'I told you so' moment right now," Rocky said.

"What are you talking about? I want to help," he said proudly.

"Thanks Logan," she said, hugging him tightly. I'm going to give Cece a big talk down tomorrow, but today I'm exhausted. We got to Rocky's home. Once Rocky put Rancis down, I snuggled up to him and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Here's the next chapter. Just so you know, a lot of these next chapters will be stuff they are going to do for their year anniversary. R&R**

Chapter 5: Happy year anniversary

Vanellope's POV

It has been months since the Rocky Cece incident. Rocky and Logan are together now and Rancis is still a little sick. Unfortunately, it's our year anniversary. I was hoping for him to be better by then, but sadly he didn't. I will make sure to spend every second with him. I woke up to see that Rancis was missing. Where could he be? I ran down the hallway only to see that Rancis felt completely better and made this entire setup just for our anniversary. I smiled and ran towards him and hugged him. I couldn't believe he did all this for me! It was amazing. I couldn't help but smile. After we broke apart from the hug we kissed for a long time. "Happy year anniversary," he said in his usual voice.

"Rancis, this is amazing! When did you start feeling better?" I asked him.

"Just this morning actually," he replied.

"I must be the luckiest girl in the world. I have you and nothing could make my life any better," I said then kissed him again.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"First, I'm starving! Let's go out for breakfast!" I exclaimed.

"Perfect! I found this cute little restaurant I wanted to take you to! Let's go!" he exclaimed. This is going to be a day I will always remember.


End file.
